


Somewhere in Neverland

by gayliensav



Series: Immortal Alec Universe [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus are dads, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Jocelyn didn't die, John is alive, M/M, neither did Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Alec makes a choice.Rewritten version of the original Immortal Alec universe that was written around mid-season one.





	1. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know that Cassie tweeted that Clary couldn't make an immortality rune. This would be considered a slight AU because of that.
> 
> But, uh...I don't care what she says.
> 
> For the record, if you don't know, [SPOILERS] in the future Magnus and Alec adopt a warlock baby who they name Max.

_"My love to you is everlasting; it will never grow old and it will never fade away. I will forever love you." -Unknown_

"Are you sure about this?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking me to do this?"

"I just need to know there's a way."

"I don't know how long it will take, Alec."

"I don't care. Just...try anything, please. I can't lose them now. I can't be without them and they can't be without me."

"I'll try."

* * *

Alec sat on the couch in Pandemonium. The music was pounding loudly, people were dancing, and his boyfriend was sitting beside him, rather than mingling with the other guests.

"It's your birthday," Magnus said in his ear, "You could try to be social with some of the guests."

"I don't know the guests," Alec laughed, "They're your friends, not mine."

"Your sister is here," Magnus said, "So are the others, they're just getting the cake ready- nevermind," he rolled his eyes when he saw Jace walking towards them.

"Happy birthday!" Jace yelled over the music, sitting down and putting his arm around Alec.

Alec laughed, shoving his arm off of him, "Thanks."

"Izzy baked the cake herself," Jace told him, "I thought I should warn you."

Alec sighed, putting his head back and closing his eyes, "Great," he muttered.

"Come on," Jace pulled him up when he saw Clary waving at him, "Let's get you somewhere where you're more comfortable."

Magnus rolled his eyes, grabbing Alec's hand from Jace and walking upstairs with Alec to a quieter room where Clary led them. He laughed when he saw Izzy setting up the twenty-seven candles on the cake, "Don't catch the room on fire, Isabelle."

Izzy waved her hand dissmissively.

"Happy birthday, man," Simon told Alec awkwardly.

Alec smiled, "Thanks, Simon."

"I'm surprised the room hasn't caught on fire," Jace laughed, "Look at all the candles, Alec."

Clary elbowed Jace in the side.

"You're not far behind me," Alec said simply, glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, old man," Jace patted his back, "Now let's get this overwith."

Alec tensed up and swallowed. Clary must have noticed because she touched his shoulder as he walked by to go over to the cake.

"Come blow out your candles, big brother," Izzy smiled at him, "And make a wish!"

Alec walked over and took a deep breath, blowing out the twenty-seven candles.

 _I wish I could decide what to do,_ Alec thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm going to go call my parents and check up on Max," Alec said in Magnus' ear and kissed his cheek. He walked out of the room and in the alley behind the club, sitting down on the steps. It was September, but he didn't mind the cold air right now. He took out his phone and called his mom's phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Maryse answered.

"Hey, mom," Alec said awkwardly, "How's Max?"

 _"Sound asleep,"_ Maryse sighed, _"I tried to teach him some of our history and your father stole him. He took him to the training room and they played with fake swords. I swear, that man-"_

"Mom, I called to check on my son, not hear your issues with dad," Alec rolled his eyes.

 _"Well, he's fine,"_ Maryse said, _"How is the party?"_

Alec felt confused. He didn't know why his mother tried to be interested in his life. He knew she loved him, she just had a hard time showing it. It was awkward with both of his parents, really. He didn't mind it...they loved him and Max, that was what mattered.

"It's very...Magnus," Alec laughed quietly. He heard the door open and saw Clary coming out, "I have to go, mom."

 _"Okay, happy birthday,"_ Maryse said and then paused, _"I love you."_

Alec swallowed and smiled weakly, "I love you too," he said before hanging up. He stood up and looked at Clary, "Hey, enjoying the party?"

"I'm sorry about Jace," Clary sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I needed a break from that," Alec sighed, feeling the cold air chilling his skin now, "And don't worry about Jace. I've dealt with his crap longer than you have."

Clary pursed her lips, "It's almost done, I think. I-I don't know if it will work one hundred percent, Alec, I can't promise anything."

"I know," Alec said, "I'm sorry for making you hide this from everyone. I just have to have this."

"I've been sketching it on paper," Clary said, leaning on the brick wall and ignoring the cold against her skin. Isabelle had dressed her in a purple tank top, obviously not taking in mind the September air.

Alec nodded, not saying anything now.

"I can show it to you, if you want," Clary said, "I have it at our apartment. When we come over to see Max, I could bring it."

Alec took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, "Can I admit something to you?"

"Of course," Clary said.

"I'm afraid if I see it...it'll become real to me," Alec swallowed, "Right now it's just...sort of a dream. If I see something that could make it happen, I'm afraid I'll make the wrong decision," he said, finally looking up at her, "That sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid," Clary shook her head, "It's a big decision. It's your life."

Alec smiled weakly, "I can't believe I used to hate you."

"Yeah, I never understood that," Clary smiled playfully, "I'm pretty loveable."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Let's get back inside, I'm sure Magnus is out of his mind-"

"Alexander!" Magnus said, opening the door quickly, "What's taking so long? Is something wrong with Max?"

Alec shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong. He's sound asleep, my dad wore him out."

Magnus looked back and forth between Alec and Clary, "Something going on, darling?"

"No," Alec said, "I think the music is starting to give us both a headache though."

"Oh..." Magnus trailed off, "Maybe we should end this party a little early."

"Sounds good to me," Clary said, "I need some actual food."

* * *

Alec was lying in bed beside Magnus. They were both naked and Magnus was fast asleep. He had insisted on "birthday sex" the moment they were sure Max was asleep after they brought him home.

Alec didn't really understand birthday sex. They had sex other times.

He got up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on quickly and grabbed one of his heavy, worn out sweaters. He sighed in relief at the warm feeling and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He went to get a glass of water and froze, staring at all the pictures on their fridge. They had gotten into the habit of hanging all their pictures there.

Alec took down the picture of himself, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle. It was by the lake at the party, right after the battle. Magnus had demanded he get a picture of all of them together.

Alec took down the one Lydia and John had sent him with their daughter, Alex. He never thought he'd end up close to her after the wedding. But he'd gotten her letter and they took her up on the offer of a playdate for Max and Alex. They ended up being close friends and they didn't live very far.

Alec took down the picture of himself and Magnus on Max's first birthday. Their little, blue baby was sitting in his highchair with orange frosting all over his face from playing in his little cake that they'd bought for him. While Max had a big party at the institute, they decided to have a small one at home. He remembered Magnus setting up the camera on a timer on the counter and rushing over to get in the picture. In that moment, Max had decided it would be a good idea to tug on the blue streak Magnus had in his hair at the time, getting orange icing all through it.

Alec laughed, looking down at Max and Magnus, then back to his friends and family.

 _How am I supposed to choose?_ Alec thought to himself, _I could stay with them forever, but if I do that...I watch them die._

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered.

"Max!" Alec said, looking up at the clock. It was almost three in the morning, "Buddy, what are you doing up?" he asked, crouching down to reach the six-year-old’s level.

"I need a glass of water," Max said, holding out his plastic sippy cup, "Please?"

Alec smiled and picked him up, sitting him on the counter, "One glass of water coming up," he said, turning on the kitchen light and opening the fridge.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Max asked with wide eyes.

Alec felt his cheeks, not realizing they were wet from his tears until now. He must have started crying while looking at the pictures and didn't even realize it.

"Daddy is just a little tired," Alec told him, "Sometimes when you're really, really tired, your eyes water," he explained, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his cheeks before grabbing the water from the fridge and pouring some in Max's cup.

"Thank you!" Max chirped happily when Alec handed the cup back to him.

Alec closed the fridge as quietly as he could. Magnus could be a light sleeper sometimes. That didn't really start until after they got Max. He used to be able to sleep like the dead, but the first week they brought Max home, Magnus heard him when he made just the smallest noise, sometimes before Alec even heard him.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Alec asked, heling him down from the counter and shutting the fridge. He quickly put the pictures back in their places on the fridge.

"Yeah," Max said after taking a drink, "Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course," Alec said, shutting the light off and following Max to his room. He tripped over a toy and held onto the door frame, so he didn't lose his balance, "We really should clean this place up one day," he told his son. He couldn't remember the last time Max's room was clean. He was pretty sure it was when they first put together the crib.

"I like it," Max said simply, crawling into bed.

Alec quickly grabbed the sippy cup, so Max didn't spill it on his way up. He was pretty sure it was one of those ones that claimed they didn't spill, but Alec didn't trust that.

Max bounced on the bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Alec was pretty sure the child was spoiled...he was completely sure about that. Jace and Clary practically brought a gift every time they came over, Isabelle kept buying Max clothes every single time she went to the store (that was a lot), and his parents were constantly trying to compete for the "favorite grandparent" title so they were always giving Max things.

"Okay, calm down," Alec said, helping Max get under his blankets, "You still have some more time to sleep," he poked Max's little, blue nose, "Tomorrow your dad and I will make you smiley pancakes?"

"BLUE, smiley pancakes?" Max asked.

"Yes, blue, smiley pancakes," Alec kissed his forehead, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Max said, closing his eyes, "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, little blueberry," Alec smiled, turning his nightlight on. Isabelle had gotten it for him when he was a baby. It ran on a timer and looked like it was an ocean with small fish in it. Max never got rid of it.

"I love you," Max whispered.

Alec smiled, "I love you too," he told him, closing the door almost all the way, but he left it open a little bit for him.

He walked back into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, feeling exhausted. He had gotten up early to go to the institute to see his parents and take Max there, then he trained with Jace for a while, then the party, then sex with Magnus (which was exhausting on it's own).

"He okay?" Magnus asked, his face smushed against the pillow.

Alec smiled at how adorable his boyfriend looked. He was free of makeup, but the glitter from the party was still all over him and his hair was a complete mess.

He and Max were almost the only ones who ever got to see him like this.

"Yeah," Alec said, moving close so he could cuddle close to him, "I got up to get a drink at the same time he did."

"And are you okay?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

"You could always cancel with Lydia tomorrow, if you're too tired," Magnus offered.

"No," Alec waved him off, "Don't worry about me. Max is already so excited to see Alex."

"Max sees Alex at least twice a week," Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec kissed him, "You have a client coming over. Max has a playdate. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, darling," Magnus mumbled, draping his arm over his waist, "Now, shh...I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

Alec sat outside, watching Alex and Max run around Lydia and John's backyard.

"Here," Lydia said, handing him a cup of coffee, "And stop worrying about the cold. I've been a parent three years longer than you, I know when it's too cold."

Alec rolled his eyes. Never in his life did he think he would be good friends with the woman he almost married. But Alexandra and Max just got along so well, it was hard to stay away. Max just lit up around Alex. She was three years older than him and just a little bit taller. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had John's eyes.

Lydia sat down beside him on the bench that was on the back porch. They had gotten a small house in a part of town that seemed a lot more like a small suburban area than a part of the big city. It was nice here, perfect for two parents and a child.

"What's been bothering you?" Lydia asked, "You've been quiet lately."

Alec sighed, watching Max. He pursed his lips, making sure the door was closed so John couldn't hear, "I'm starting to have some concerns...about me...Max and Magnus, too."

"Oh?" Lydia asked.

"It has to do with the fact that they live forever, and I don't," Alec said, messing with the mug, "When it was just me and Magnus...I didn't want to be immortal. I didn't want that, I was completely set that way. But now..." he trailed off, looking at Max.

"What do you want to do?" Lydia asked quietly, "Become a vampire?"

"No, no," Alec said quietly, "Magnus would never let that happen.”

"Then what?" Lydia asked, "Is there another way, or...?"

Alec took a deep breath and looked up, staring into her eyes, "Swear to the Angel Raziel that you'll never speak a word about this to anyone else."

"Alec, I would never-" Lydia started.

"Swear," Alec said quickly.

"I swear to the Angel Raziel that I'll never tell," Lydia sighed.

"Clary has been working on a rune," Alec pursed his lips, "We're not even sure it can work, but you know that she can create runes like she does. She's created them before...she actually made one for birth control."

"That explains why she and Jace never have any pregnancy scares," Lydia snorted.

Alec nodded, "So...she's been working on that. But it's just been getting to me because it's been taking a long time."

Lydia stared at him, "You're sure this is what you want?"

"I've been indecisive about it for a while," Alec explained, "But...just looking at him and Magnus...I could never imagine being without them."

Lydia nodded, "I understand," she told him quietly, "I've thought about it before...you and Magnus. Especially after we found out about Max."

Alec bit his lip, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's your decision," Lydia patted his shoulder.

John opened the door, "Snacks are ready!" he called to the kids an they took off inside. He smiled, staring at Lydia.

Alec smiled slightly, knowing that look. It was the same look that Magnus gave him whenever he thought he wasn't looking.

He wanted that look forever.

* * *

"Did someone have a long day?" Magnus laughed when Alec walked into the apartment, carrying Max the best he could. Max was small for his age, but he was still six years-old. But the boy was practically asleep by the time they were done playing. Alex had fallen asleep in the middle of playing with toys, so Alec finally decided to get Max home.

"He did," Alec laughed, "Help me get him dressed for bed?"

"I got him," Magnus said, taking Max from him, "You go get ready for bed too, you looked exhausted."

Alec smiled and kissed him before he walked away with Max. He went into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes, getting into the shower.

He got out a few minutes later and pulled on a new sweater and a pair of sweatpants, drying his hair with a towel as he walked to Max's room, throwing the towel in the direction of their bedroom.

Alec leaned on the doorway, watching Magnus tucking Max in.

"Did you have a good day?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Max said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good," Magnus said, brushing his hair from his eyes, "Time for bed?"

"Sleepy," Max said, yawning.

Magnus kissed his cheek and waved his hand, showing Max his magic. Max always loved watching it when he was younger, and Magnus still did it because it made Max smile.

"When can I do that?" Max asked, half asleep.

"Soon," Magnus smiled, "I'll teach you soon. Then you can be as magnificent as me and as brave as your daddy."

Max grinned and sat up, hugging Magnus' neck.

Alec moved so he wasn't leaning in the doorway and pulled up Clary's messages on his phone, texting her.

_I'm sure._


	2. Are You Ready?

Alec knocked on the door of Clary and Jace's apartment in the early morning, knowing they would be awake. The walk here was cold, but Magnus and Max were both asleep and he didn't want to wake them up by asking Magnus to make him a portal.

Besides, he didn't like when he used his magic for things that were easy for mundanes to do.

"Hey," Clary opened the door.

"Is Jace here?" Alec asked, peering in the apartment.

"No, he went for a run," she said, stepping aside and letting him in.

Alec laughed, "It's freezing. Why do you let him do those things?"

"I tell him no and he acts like he doesn't hear me," Clary rolled her eyes, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Typical," Alec snorted.

An awkward silence fell over them, neither of them wanting to acknowledge the subject first.

Clary cleared her throat, "Do you want to see it?"

Alec pursed his lips and nodded.

"Okay," Clary said, leading him back to her art room, "It'll be permanent...obviously. I'm using the same stuff the wedding rune is made from...so that means it _can_ be broken so I'd keep this quiet, if you know what I mean."

Alec nodded, watching as she pulled out a sketch book she had hidden behind the desk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jace likes to sneak in here and see what I'm drawing," Clary rolled her eyes and opened it, "You can come in, y'know."

Alec realized he was hovering in the doorway of the room. He walked in quickly and stared down at the paper. The rune looked huge. He looked confused, "Are there other runes in there?"

"A few, yeah," Clary shrugged, "I sort of...mixed them."

"Mixed them?" Alec demanded.

"Yeah," Clary nodded.

Alec looked at her, "You're like a mad scientist, Clary Fray."

Clary laughed and shoved him, "This is serious."

Alec sighed, staring down at it, "I know."

"This will take a while Alec...just drawing it on paper took two hours. It's so big, I'll have to do it on your back," she explained, "Someone will have to do it on your back."

"My parbatai rune is on my shoulder," Alec said quietly.

"I can avoid that," Clary said quickly, "If you...want me to do it."

"Well, you are the one who created it," Alec said quietly, "I'm sure you'd be the best to do it. Besides, I trust you."

Clary smiled at him and closed the book, "I want to try drawing it another time before I try it on you."

Alec nodded, "When should we do this?"

"Is there a day that you can get Magnus and Max out of the apartment for a few hours?" Clary asked.

Alec sighed, "I could send them to the park...if we get Jace to go too, they'll be there for hours."

"And if they come back early?" Clary asked, "Well, they can't exactly stop you in the middle of it."

* * *

 _"I could go with them,"_ Lydia said over the phone, _"Or John and I could show up at the park with Alex. Then Max would want to stay all day."_

"That would be great," Alec said, picking up Max's toys in the living room.

There was a pause before she spoke again, _"Alec?"_

"Yeah?" he asked, struggling to put the armful of toys he was carrying in Max's room.

 _"What if Magnus doesn't want this?"_ Lydia asked.

Alec looked confused, "Why wouldn't Magnus want this? I'll get to be with him and Max forever. He'll be happy."

 _"I thought he didn't like being immortal sometimes,"_ Lydia said awkwardly, _"What if he doesn't want that for you?"_

Alec stopped cleaning and leaned on the wall, "Lydia...you know how..." he sighed, "If you had to pick between John and Alex, what would you do?"

 _"Alec-"_ she started.

Alec swallowed, "I know the silent agreement when you're with someone. The kids always come first," he said, "Max will live forever too...and he'd have to watch me die. My mortality isn't up to Magnus...it’s up to me. This is my decision.”

 _"I understand, Alec,"_ Lydia said, _"But maybe you should just talk to Magnus first-"_

"It'll be fine," Alec said, sighing in relief when the living room was finally free of Max's toys, "Don't worry."

 _"Right,"_ Lydia said quietly, _"Well, I-"_

There was a crash in the background.

"Lydia?" Alec asked quickly.

 _"Alex just knocked over her entire toybox,"_ Lydia sighed, _"I have to go."_

"Good luck," Alec laughing.

 _"Same to you,"_ Lydia told him before hanging up.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the couch with Magnus the next night. Max was in his room, playing with his toys. He thought about what Lydia said. Ever since the incident with Camille, they had a 100% honesty policy.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you about something-" Alec started.

"Dad!" Max yelled, running out and bouncing on the couch between them.

Alec sighed in relief.

"What's up, buddy?" Magnus asked.

"Grandma was letting me read family trees today," Max said happily.

"She was?" Alec asked, "Did you like them?"

"Kind of," Max said and messed with his hands nervously, "Did you know that everyone has two grandpas and two grandmas?"

Magnus took a deep breath, "That's not always the case."

They did their best to ignore the subject. Max had never asked about it before, so they never told him anything besides that Magnus was very old, so his parents died a long time ago. Magnus didn't want to think about his mother, father, and especially not his real father. He didn't want Max knowing about that stuff.

If he did, he would start wondering about his real father. They weren't prepared to have that conversation with a six-year-old.

"Who are your parents, Dad?" Max asked Magnus, staring at him.

Alec swallowed nervously and glanced at Magnus.

"Well," Magnus said slowly, "My mother and father died a long time ago...remember how I told you I was old?"

"Yeah," Max nodded, "Really old!"

"Well, that's because I'm immortal and they were mortal. We live forever," Magnus explained slowly, ignoring the "really" comment.

Max swallowed, "Am I immortal?" he asked, suddenly feeling how serious the subject was.

"Yes, you are, baby," Magnus smiled weakly at him.

"Is Daddy immortal?" Max asked innocently.

Magnus glanced up at Alec and Alec looked away quickly.

"No, he isn't," Magnus said gently.

"You're going to die?!" Max demanded, looking at Alec, "Like Daddy's parents?!"

Alec took a deep breath, "Max-"

"That's not fair!" Max yelled, "I don't want to be without you!"

"Max, baby-" Alec started.

Max got up and ran in his room, slamming the door.

Alec sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Wow."

"I didn't think we'd be having that conversation this soon," Magnus said quietly.

"He's too smart for his own good," Alec laughed weakly.

"Alexander..." Magnus sat up, putting his hand on his back, "It's going to be okay. He'll move on from this within a few days. Don't worry, darling...please..."

Alec nodded, "H-He won't have to worry."

"Why is that?" Magnus asked, looking confused.

"I..." Alec looked up at him and swallowed, unable to get what he wanted to say out. He didn't know what. Magnus would figure it out eventually. Lying was never good. Alec cleared his throat, "I just mean when he's older he'll understand. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Magnus smiled and kissed him, "Good. I don't intend on letting you."

Alec leaned down, deepening the kiss.

Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead on his, "I'll talk to Max tomorrow."

Alec nodded, "Thank you. It might be better...if you do it."

"I'll talk to him on the way to the park," Magnus said, "Then he can have a good day with Alex."

"Don't forget, Jace is coming too. He'll meet you there," Alec told him.

"Right," Magnus sighed, "Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm going to help Clary train for a while," Alec shrugged.

"Clary needs more training?" Magnus laughed.

"We're just refreshing," Alec rolled his eyes, "You know us. We can never get enough training."

"Yes, I know," Magnus laughed and kissed him again.

Alec closed his eyes and held onto him tightly. He wanted nothing more than to go in and check on Max. But he knew Max. He knew he needed time.

* * *

Alec was lying on the couch, his eyes closed. He was trying to relax. He couldn't believe it was happening. It had been a month since he asked Clary to create the rune. Up until now, it seemed like a dream. But now-

Someone buzzed the apartment and Alec sat up quickly and walked over. He pressed the intercom and took a deep breath, "Yeah?"

"It's me," Clary called.

Alec paused for a moment.

"Alec, let me in," Clary laughed. Alec could practically hear her roll her eyes.

Alec pressed the button, letting her in and unlocking the door. He knew she'd let herself in, since he was expecting her. He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes again.

Clary walked in the apartment, her sketch book in hand, "Hey," she smiled at him, "Were you napping or something?"

"No," Alec sat up, "Just thinking."

Clary bit her lip, "Alec, I can't do this if you aren't sure."

Alec glanced over at the picture on the coffee table of himself, Max, and Magnus and took a deep breath, "I'm sure, Clary. Let's do it."

"Okay," Clary swallowed, taking out the picture, "I have to be careful...it might take a while, Alec."

"I know," Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying...the runes burn. I know you're used to it, but eventually it'll start to hurt...probably," Clary sighed, "Is there something you want me to do-"

"I've been using runes my entire life," Alec sighed, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Clary said, "I'm going to need more room than this, let's go in your room."

"This is the only time I'd ever get in a bed with you," Alec said bluntly.

Clary rolled her eyes, walking in with him. She knew Alec was acting like he was joking around, but he was nervous. This was his _life_ and he was choosing between living forever with Max and Magnus or dying with his friends and family. Clary knew Alec long enough to know that he's terrified.

"Okay," Alec said, sitting on the bed, "Let's do this."

"Is that what you say to Magnus when you jump on the bed?" Clary asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Alec glared at her, but she could tell it was a playful one when he rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to do it on your back, it's kind of big," Clary said quietly.

"Be careful," Alec said quietly, taking his shirt off, "My parabatai rune is on my shoulder."

"I won't touch it, I promise," Clary assured him. She took out her drawing and sat it on the bed. She took out her stele and it lit up, "Ready?"

"I'm ready," Alec nodded, bracing himself.

* * *

Jace walked into Clary's art room. He had been in here bothering Clary this morning while she was painting and now he couldn't find his jacket. He didn't want to be late to meeting Alex and Max...they practically idolized him.

 _Of course they do,_ Jace thought proudly, looking around.

He sighed in relief when he saw his leather jacket thrown on the chair at Clary's desk. He walked over and grabbed it and stopped when he saw something coming behind the desk. It was a few papers, they were just peeking out slightly.

Now, normally he wouldn't go through Clary's stuff...but the curiosity got the better of him. What could his girlfriend have drawn that she wanted to hide from him?

Jace pulled the paper out gently, not wanting to rip it. He looked down at the black ink, looking confused. It was a rune, obviously. Clary was always drawing runes...but this looked big.

Jace grabbed his jacket and took the paper, walking out of the room.


	3. The Beginning

Clary swallowed nervously, staring at Alec's back, "Are you really sure?"

"Clary!" Alec sighed, "I'm sure. I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't. Just...do it."

Clary nodded and stared down at the drawing for a moment before pressing the stele against his back. She started drawing the first line and moved to the side to glance up and make sure Alec wasn't in pain. He looked like he was frozen and was staring straight ahead at the dark red wall.

"This is the first opportunity I've ever had to really see inside this place," Clary commented, "I was only here when Luke was hurt. It's nice," she said quietly, "It's very...you guys."

"I didn't really change anything when I moved in," Alec said, resisting the urge to shrug. He would mess Clary up when he did.

"Really? Did you like Magnus' style?" Clary asked.

Alec laughed quietly, "I like Magnus. I don't like Magnus' style," he sighed, "Do you know he still tries to put me in different clothes? I swear, he hates my clothes."

"Everyone hates your clothes," Clary laughed, "There was a hole in that shirt you were wearing."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Jace ran into the park, sighing when he saw Max already running around playing with Alex. He saw Magnus sitting on a bench and talking to Lydia, while John was chasing the kids around and making some kind of noise. John was odd sometimes.

"Hey," Jace ran over.

"You're late," Magnus said simply.

"Traffic," Jace shrugged.

"You walked here," Magnus snorted.

Jace sighed, "I had to look something up," he said, making Magnus scoot over so he could sit on the bench, causing Lydia to almost fall off.

Lydia reached around and hit him on the shoulder, "Knock it off."

"Ow," Jace commented.

"What were you looking up?" Magnus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Jace pulled out the paper, "I found a rune that Clary was drawing."

Lydia froze up, staring at the paper.

"I have no idea what it is," Jace opened the paper, "I've never seen a rune this big before. It must be powerful."

Magnus took the paper and looked it over, "What the hell is she up to?" he laughed, "This thing is huge."

Lydia swallowed and looked back at John chasing the kids. She couldn't believe Clary had been so careless! She left the rune where her moronic boyfriend could find it? Something this important?

"Lydia, look at this," Magnus said, showing her the paper.

"I'm sure she was just doodling," Lydia muttered. She looked up and both Magnus and Jace were staring at her. She sighed, "What?!"

"Do you know something about this?" Magnus asked.

"I barely speak to Clary. I'm your friend and Alec's, not hers," Lydia said, trying to get the attention away from the entire idea, "Why are you interrogating me about this? It's just a rune!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow when she started yelling, "It's serious. This is something serious, isn't it?"

"How should I know?!" Lydia yelled, grabbing the attention of John and the kids.

John walked over, the kids trailing after him, "What's going on?"

"Look at this," Magnus handed the paper to him quickly.

John took it from him and looked down at the paper, "Wow," he commented, "This is big. What's Clary doing now?" he sighed.

"Doodling on a piece of paper and these idiots think I know something about it," Lydia crossed her arms.

"Why would you know something about it?" John snorted.

"I wanna see!" Alex yelled, grabbing the paper and looking at it.

"Be careful with that," John laughed quietly as Alex ran off, dragging Max behind her. He turned back to them, "It's obviously nothing."

Magnus just hummed and took out his phone, texting Alec.

 **Magnus:** Are you with Clary?

 **Sweet Cheeks:** Yeah, why?

 **Magnus:** I was just wondering.

 **Sweet Cheeks:** It's never "just wondering" with you. What do you want?

 **Magnus:** I need you to ask her a question for me.

 **Sweet Cheeks:** Okay...shoot.

 **Magnus:** Her idiot boyfriend found a rune and it's huge and now we're all curious. Lydia is acting weird and I think she knows something. Ask her what it's for, darling?

Magnus waited a few moments and sighed, "He's not answering back. He knows something."

* * *

"By the Angel," Alec said, getting stressed out, "Jace found the rune."

"What?!" Clary demanded, but she couldn't stop drawing, "I had it hidden in my art room."

"Well, he found it!" Alec said, "And now they're all asking questions and of course Lydia is acting weird. I told her. She's turned into a terrible liar over the years."

Alec started to wince and tense up.

"Alec?" Clary demanded.

"It's starting to burn now," Alec said quietly, "But I'm okay. Keep going."

Clary looked concerned and sighed, continuing, "Tell him I was just messing around and acting crazy. Tell him it's noth-"

Alec's phone started ringing.

"Damn it," Alec hissed.

"Put it on speaker, don't move your arm," Clary said quickly.

Alec tapped the answer button and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

 _"I'm waiting, darling,"_ Magnus laughed into the phone.

"She says it's nothing," Alec swallowed, trying to keep the pain out of his voice, "You know her. Always acting crazy," he took a shaky breath when the burning got worse. They'd been at it for almost twenty minutes now.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ Magnus asked.

"I twisted my ankle while we were training," Alec said quietly, "Don't worry."

 _"Do you need me to come there? I can heal you-"_ Magnus started.

"Uh...no," Alec said, trying to sound calm, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Clary is already drawing the healing rune as we speak."

 _"Good,"_ Magnus said simply, _"Tell her I said hello."_

"How's Max?" Alec asked, swallowing.

 _"Having fun with Alex and John, of course,"_ Magnus chuckled, _"He's going to be worn out tonight."_

"Good," Alec laughed weakly, "Well, I'm going to get back to training now."

 _"Right. I love you, darling,"_ Magnus said, Alec could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too," Alec sighed, "So much," he said before hanging up. He sighed in relief and then gritted his teeth when the pain got worse, "How much more?" he asked.

"I'm halfway done," Clary said.

Alec closed his eyes and took deep breaths, remembering who this was for.

* * *

"Alec said she was just drawing...but something is up," Magnus said, calling Isabelle on his phone, "If anything, they're overdoing training," he said, putting his phone to his ear.

 _"Yes?"_ Isabelle answered his phone.

"Isabelle? It's Magnus," he said.

 _"I have caller ID,"_ Isabelle laughed.

"Right," Magnus said, "Listen...I need you to make sure Clary and Alec aren't overdoing it. I called him and he said he twisted his ankle while training. Then he said they were going to go train more."

 _"I doubt that,"_ Isabelle laughed.

"What?" Magnus demanded.

 _"Magnus, I'm in the training room right now. The only person who is here is Simon and Max...and he's getting his ass kicked by a sixteen-year-old,"_ Isabelle laughed, _"I doubt they'd be training in your apartment or theirs. Is something wrong?"_

"No, don't worry about it," Magnus said, "Goodbye, Isabelle," he said, not giving her a chance to say goodbye before he hung up.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"Isabelle says they're not there," Magnus said and stood up, "He lied to me. Something is wrong."

"Maybe they're training somewhere else," Lydia tried, "Right? I train at home."

"I doubt it. There's not enough room for them to train in either of the apartments. They wouldn't risk breaking something, either," Magnus said. He looked at Max, "I don't want to take him in case something is really wrong," Magnus sighed and looked at Lydia and John, "Can you bring him home tonight?"

"Of course," John nodded, "Let us know what's up."

"Yeah," Magnus said.

"I'm coming too," Jace said quickly.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Right. Let's go," he said, opening a portal as quickly as he could.

* * *

Alec was gripping the sheets tightly and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clary said quickly, "I didn't know it would get this bad-"

They both froze when they heard the portal in the living room.

"Shit," Alec went to get up.

"Alec, don't move!" Clary yelled before she could stop herself.

Before they knew it, Jace and Magnus came running into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on?" Magnus demanded.

"Were you in a fight?" Jace asked, walking over quickly, "Are you guys hurt?" he asked anxiously, looking them over.

"There wasn't a fight," Clary said quietly, trying to concentrate on Alec's back.

"Hey, be careful back there!" Jace said quickly, "Our rune-" he cut himself off when he saw what Clary was drawing, "That's the rune!" he said, pointing at it.

"What?" Magnus demanded, looking at the rune, "What the hell is that?" he asked and froze when he saw Alec's pained face, "Alexander?"

"Just...go, please," Alec whispered, breathing heavily.

"Alec-" Jace started.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Magnus yelled, his voice booming.

"Get out!" Clary yelled at both of them, trying not to take her eyes away from Alec's back.

"Magnus, please," Alec said quietly, "Go."

Magnus stared at him for a momenet and nodded, walking out and dragging Jace with him.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Jace yelled at Magnus.

"I don't know," Magnus said, running his hand through his hair, gritting his teeth, "But we obviously can't interrupt," he took a shaky breath.

"Whoa, man, are you okay?" Jace asked, looking at him. He'd never seen Magnus like this. Sure, he saw him get emotional or weak. He got weak when he was healing Luke before. When they were with his dad he was emotional because he thought it was the end of his life. But he'd never seen Magnus look...scared.

"He's in pain," Magnus said quietly, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands, "He's in pain and I can't do anything. I want it to stop right now."

Jace stared at him with wide eyes. It was common knowledge that he didn't exactly get along with Magnus. They tolerated each other for Alec's sake, Magnus cared about Jace and Jace returned that, but they weren't best friends. He knew that Magnus loved Alec...but he'd never seen him like this before.

"It's, uh..." Jace swallowed, "It's okay," he tried awkwardly to comfort the warlock, "Clary wouldn't do anything to hurt him-"

Alec cried out in pain from the bedroom and Magnus was on his feet instantly, walking back in. Clary was still drawing and Alec had his eyes closed tightly.

"Alexander," Magnus ran over, kneeling down and grabbing his hands, "Darling, just tell me what the hell is going on, _please_."

Alec stared at him, breathing heavily, "It's a rune...it's taking longer than usual, is all. I-It's just starting to burn. I'm not used to it taking this long and it's permanent."

"A rune for what?!" Magnus demanded, "I've never seen it in my life-"

"Immortality," Alec choked out.

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. Alec didn't know what he was feeling and he usually did. Alec saw shock...a little bit of sadness...disappointment...he didn't see any happiness.

"Stop," Magnus told Clary.

"I can't do that," Clary said simply, continue to draw the rune, "I'm almost done and it'll hurt him more if I stop."

"CLARISSA, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Magnus yelled.

"DON'T!" Alec yelled, trying not to move, "THIS IS WHAT I WANT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Magnus stared at him for a moment and swallowed, "I can't believe..." he trailed off and took a deep breath, "You don't _want this_ , Alexander."

"I do want this," Alec choked out, tears starting to spill down his face. He didn't know if it was from the pain or Magnus' reaction. He took a shaky breath, "I want forever with you and Max."

"Alexander-" Magnus started again before they heard a thump behind them.

They looked up and saw Jace collapsed on the floor, clutching his shoulder tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

"DON'T!" Magnus yelled when Clary went to get up, "Don't stop. You said it would hurt him more. Don't...move," he told them both. He stood up and walked over quickly to Jace, "What's wrong?"

"The rune on my shoulder," Jace gasped, taking his shirt off quickly, "It feels wrong. I-I feel...I feel empty," he choked out, "What the hell?" he croaked.

Clary glanced up to make sure she hadn't accidentally touched Alec's, but it was in tact. The rune wasn't even close to it. She felt her hand start to shake, worried for Jace.

Magnus looked at Jace's rune. It was normal looking. He looked over at Alec, who looked like he was still in pain. He took a deep breath, "If you're immortal, you're technically not alive. You're feeling it."

"His heart is still beating!" Jace yelled, "He's still a Shadowhunter. He isn't _dead_!" he snapped.

"I know," Magnus said quickly, "He should be back to normal soon. It's just...adjusting. Sit down. We don't know how this will work," he told him, trying to stay calm, "Because no one has ever attempted to do something this _stupid_!" he snapped, looking at Clary and Alec.

Clary glanced up at him and glared before continuing, "I'm almost done," she told Alec quietly, "It's okay, Alec."

Alec bit his lip, trying to stop the tears going down his face. He didn't want to be embarrassed on top of everything else right now.

Magnus helped Jace sit down in the chair in the corner of the room and ran back over to Alec, kneeling down and gripping his hands tightly, "You're okay. I'm here. She's almost done."

Alec smiled weakly at him, "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm very angry, darling, but I'm good at keeping my cool," Magnus told him softly, kissing his hand, "But right now all I care about is you being okay," he swallowed, "Clary, are you almost finished?"

"Almost," Clary said quietly, finishing the last dark, black line on his back, "There."

Alec collapsed back on the bed and Clary had to move away quickly so he didn't fall on her.

Magnus crawled up instantly, running his hand through Alec's hair, "Relax, darling, I'm here," he glanced up at Jace, "What are you feeling?"

Jace swallowed, staring at Alec, "I don't know what I'm feeling," he said quickly, getting up and walking out, refusing to look at Clary as he did.

Clary stared at Alec before walking after him.

"I'm sorry," Alec said quickly.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head, "You're okay," he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jace hissed at Clary, trying not to yell. He didn't know if Alec was asleep or...what he was doing right now. But he didn't want to disturb him.

"He asked me to do this!" Clary snapped at him, "You think I just showed him the rune?! I've been working on this for over a month for him! He wanted this! Why can't you guys see that?!"

"It wasn't his decision to make!" Jace yelled, giving up on trying to be quiet.

"How is it _not_ his decision to make?!" Clary yelled, getting frustrated, "It's his life!"

"H-He wasn't...in his right mind to make this decision!" Jace said quickly, "He was thinking about Max...he's turning six and he was just thinking about it. His birthday was just the other day...I shouldn't have made comments like that. Damn it!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

"He didn't make this decision in a split second, Jace," Clary crossed her arms, "He's been thinking about it for a long time. This is his life and it's his decision. It's not _anyone else's_ but his!"

"I'm his parabatai!" Jace yelled, "Magnus has been immortal for so long and he doesn't enjoy it! He didn't even care about how we felt-"

"It's not about you!" Clary yelled loudly, "It's not about any of you except for him and how he feels! How aren't you getting this?!"

"I'll see you at home," Jace muttered, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Clary made a frustrated noise and went back to the bedroom. She froze in the doorway when she saw Magnus holding Alec and talking to him quietly, wiping away the tears on her face.

"I didn't...know," Clary said quietly, "I didn't think it would hurt him that bad, Magnus, I swear."

Magnus didn't say anything, he just continued to fix Alec's hair, "Darling, do you want to sleep?"

Alec nodded and sat up slowly, wincing, "This isn't your fault-" he started to tell Clary.

Magnus grabbed one of Alec's old shirts and a pair of his pajama pants, "Get dressed in these so you'll be comfortable," he said, cutting him off, "I'm going to call Lydia and tell her to keep Max for the night in case anything happens."

"You don't have to..." Alec trailed off, "I'll be fine."

"We don't know that," Magnus snapped, "We don't know anything about this. We don't know what would happen to you. You two shouldn't be...experimenting like this. You could have died."

Clary gritted her teeth, "Why aren't you guys getting this?!" she yelled at him, "This was his decision-"

"I'll be with you in a moment," Magnus told her, helping Alec put his shirt on slowly.

Clary huffed and looked at Alec, "I'll see you later. I'm sure I'm about to get kicked out," she said, walking out.

"It's not her fault," Alec said quickly, standing up and wincing when he had to stretch his back. He went to lean down to pull off his pants and put on the pajama pants, but Magnus beat him to it, doing it quickly.

"I'm not discussing this with you right now," Magnus muttered, "You need to rest, you were in pain," he said, helping him lay down, "We'll call Max and say goodnight if you're awake," he kissed his head and walked out, not giving Alec a chance to say anything.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. He didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillows. He was nervous, so he was surprised it was so easy for him to sleep. He didn't feel any different. He didn't feel how he heard Jace say he was feeling. How were they supposed to test it? What if it didn't even work?

Alec let himself give into sleep.

* * *

Magnus walked in the room and Clary stood by the door, her arms crossed.

"I did the right thing," Clary said simply.

"You _did not_ do the right thing," Magnus snapped, "Both of you acted without thinking! What if he could have died?! You have no idea what could have happened! My boyfriend is not an experiment, Clarissa!"

Clary glared at him, " _He_ wanted this. You guys better stop blaming me because I did what he wanted! Why aren't you happy?" she demanded, "What were you expecting? He'd just die and leave you with Max without a fight?! What, did you want to move on like you always do after they die?" she demanded. She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She was just so mad...

"Get out," Magnus said simply.

"No problem," Clary snapped, walking out and slamming the apartment door.

Magnus had to flinch at the door slamming. He took a deep breath and took out his phone, going to call Lydia. He froze up when he realized...she knew too. That was why she acted so weird at the park...Alec had told her he was going to do this.

Magnus gritted his teeth and called her, trying to control the anger he felt right now.

 _"Hello?"_ Lydia answered the phone.

"Do you mind keeping Max tonight?" Magnus asked, "I can send over some clothes," he offered, trying to control his voice.

 _"I actually think he has some clothes here from the last time he stayed,"_ Lydia explained. Sleepovers were common with them. If they dropped Max off for a playdate and he fell asleep, sometimes he stayed over. The same would happen if Alex fell asleep at their house.

"Okay," Magnus said simply, waiting.

 _"Is Alec okay?"_ Lydia asked quietly.

"You knew," Magnus growled, " _You knew_ they were doing this."

 _"I did,"_ Lydia said bluntly.

"You're supposed to by my friend too, Lydia," Magnus snapped, "You didn't think to tell me?!"

 _"No, I didn't,"_ Lydia said, _"This was your business, not mine. I wasn't going to interfere."_

"You had no problem interfering on my business before," Magnus gritted his teeth, "The Clave sent you...you agreed to marry Alec when he offered! You could have backed out! Alec has always been my business and you have no idea the emotional-"

 _"Are you kidding me, Magnus?!"_ Lydia yelled, _"Look, I know you're pissed, but you're not going to do this to me,"_ she snapped, hanging up.

Magnus took a shaky breath and sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe Alec had done this to himself. He loved him with all his heart, but he couldn't believe it. Alec was mortal...he was lucky. He was one of the ones who didn't have to live forever, like they did. He had no idea how it could drive a person mad if they didn't handle it right.

He stood up quickly and went back into the bedroom, lying down beside Alec, rubbing his back softly. He didn't know how much the rune hurt, but it was probably going to be sore.

Alec turned over to stare at him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke up and it was dark out. He felt like his back was on fire and his head was pounding. He sat up slowly and leaned back on the headboard, making sure to do it slowly so he didn't hurt his back. He closed his eyes again, exhaling.

Magnus walked in slowly, looking down at a book. He probably had a client tomorrow or something and had to look up a spell. He closed the book when he saw Alec was awake and sat it on the dresser.

The both went silent, not sure what to say.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec swallowed, "Sore, but that's kind of expected," he shrugged, messing with the blanket awkwardly, "Sorry I slept through telling Max goodnight."

"Don't worry, I told him for both of us," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Alexander, can you please tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Alec felt angry. Why couldn't Magnus see why he wanted this? Didn't he want to be with him forever?

"I was thinking that I want to be with my son and the man I love _forever_ ," Alec snapped, "Obviously you don't feel the same about me since you're getting so damn upset!"

"I'm upset because you didn't even speak to me about this!" Magnus yelled.

Alec pursed his lips. They didn't yell at each other very often...mostly because Max was always around, but also because they could usually resolve their issues without it.

"It was my decision and I made it," Alec said quietly and looked up at him, "Does spending forever with me really seem that bad?" he whispered.

"Alexander-" Magnus started.

"You just..." Alec took a shaky breath, "Seem so upset that I did this and I don't understand why. Don't you want forever with me?"

Magnus froze, looking at Alec's face. He hadn't seen that expression on his face in a really long time. It was a mix of vulnerability, fear, and insecurity. It had been so long. He hadn't seen it until they got back together after breaking up. It was like they were walking on egg shells with each other the first week they were back. Eventually they got comfortable again, but Magnus hated that look.

"Don't...look at me like that," Magnus told him, "This isn't my fault. This is yours."

Alec glared at him and flopped down, pulling the blankets over his head.

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"I'll be back later," Magnus said, walking out quickly. He knew Alec needed him right now, but if he stayed, he'd say something he'd regret.

Alec sat up in bed when he heard the portal, surprised that Magnus actually left.

* * *

"Hey," Lydia smiled as Alec opened the apartment door for her and Max, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired...sore," Alec sighed, "But I'm good."

"Daddy," Max pulled on his sleeve, holding up at a picture, "Daddy, look."

Alec smiled and took the picture from Max. It was colorful...a picture of a dog and a cat...maybe. And it was covered in glitter.

He got the love of glitter from Magnus.

"This is amazing," Alec kneeled down to see him, "Is this Chairman?"

"Yeah!" Max grinned, "And Alex's new puppy!"

"You got a dog?" Alec looked at Lydia.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I finally caved."

Lydia watched as Max ran in his room, "So?"

"'So' what?" Alec sighed.

"Let's see it," Lydia crossed her arms.

Alec looked back towards Max's room. He was probably hanging his picture on his wall. He pulled up his t-shirt slowly and took it off. He turned around and showed her.

Lydia studied the rune, "Well...it's not exactly subtle, is it?" she asked, looking up at his shoulder, "That's way too close to your rune, Clary's insane."

"I asked for it, Lydia," Alec sighed, putting his shirt back on, "I wanted this...I guess Magnus didn't."

"What?" Lydia demanded.

"He left...we were fighting," Alec swallowed, "I thought he'd want this too...doesn't he want forever with me?" he bit his lip nervously, "Am I not good enough?"

"Alec..." Lydia sighed, closing the door and making Alec sit down on the couch. She sat down beside him, "Magnus loves you. He's been immortal for a very long time, okay? But you have to look at it this way...everyone he's been with before you either dies, breaks his heart, or leaves him," she explained, "He's been miserable. He doesn't know the feeling of having someone he loves with him forever. Now he has you and Max."

Alec swallowed, looking down. He didn't think of that. Magnus had been miserable and always lost people. But he wouldn't break Magnus' heart. He'd always have him and Max...he just didn't know that feeling yet.

"By the Angel, you're right," Alec sighed, putting his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid...just dense," Lydia said bluntly.

"DADDY!" Max ran out, "Look what Alex gave me!" he held up a tube of red glitter and struggled to take off the cap.

"Oh, Max, wait-" Lydia started.

Max finally got the cap opened and threw glitter all over Alec.

Lydia sighed, "I had no idea she gave that to him," she told him, taking the container from Max's hands and putting it on the table, "Do you need help?"

"No...I got it," Alec sighed, taking his shirt off and trying to keep the glitter inside of it once he did. He was impressed with himself, since he managed to keep most of the glitter from getting everywhere. He looked Max over, making sure he didn't get any glitter on himself before tossing the shirt in the laundry hamper in his room.

"I'm going to take off," Lydia said, standing up, "Remember what I said, okay?"

Alec nodded, smiling at her, "Thanks, Lydia."

"Anytime," Lydia waved at him and looked at Max, "Take care of your dads, okay? They can be dumb sometimes."

Max just giggled as she walked out. He looked confused when he saw his dad's back as he was putting on another shirt in the bedroom. He had the door open, so he could see.

"Daddy?" Max asked, walking in.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Alec asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

Max walked around him and pulled the back of his shirt up as high as he could.

"Max!" Alec laughed, "What are you doing?"

"What's this?" Max asked, poking the rune.

Alec laughed nervously, pulling his shirt down, "Just a rune, buddy."

"It's big!" Max said, "I've never seen it before. Aunt Clary has been showing me all the runes and I've never seen that one in any of the books or her drawings."

"Of course she's been showing you those," Alec said under his breath and then sighed, "How about we talk about this tonight? I think we should go out and get some dinner."

Max nodded, smiling, "Then ice cream?"

"We'll see," Alec poked his nose.

Max giggled and then yawned.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Did you stay up all night with Alex?"

"Maybe," Max said, trying not to smile now.

"Do you want to go take a nap?" Alec asked, laughing quietly.

Max nodded, his dark, blue hair going into his eyes.

"Someone needs a haircut," Alec sighed, walking into his room with him and tripping over a few toys as he helped Max into bed and pulled his blinds down so the kid would actually get some sleep. His sleep schedule would probably be off for the next few days, but he had fun with Alex, so that's what mattered.

"Nooo," Max whined, "I'm growing it out. It's gonna look _cool_."

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his head, "Have a nice nap," he said, walking out of his room and closing the door softly. He froze when he saw Magnus coming out of the bright purple portal.

Magnus went to open his mouth and Alec cut him off because he could say a word.

"Max just went down for a nap. If you want to fight, we can do it later-" Alec was cut off when Magnus shoved him against the wall. Before he knew it, Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips against his. Alec gave in and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

Magnus grabbed his hand and drug him over to the couch, sitting down beside him, "We need to talk about this."

"I liked what we were doing a lot better," Alec mumbled.

Magnus sighed, "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I was wrong."

Alec blinked in shock, "Oh."

"You think I wouldn't apologize for that?" Magnus laughed quietly, "That was a very 'year old relationship' move. We've been together long enough that we should be able to talk it out," he grabbed his hand, "I'm still...mad."

Alec sighed, "I know...and I understand where you're coming from. But...it's not like it was before, Magnus. You have us now. We're permanent. You aren't going to be alone anymore."

Magnus stared at him, "You know...sometimes I really hate that you can figure these things out so well."

"Well...I had some help," Alec swallowed, "Lydia was here...she explained it to me."

Magnus sighed, "I should apologize to her. I was so harsh...she didn't deserve that," he groaned, "And Clary. I feel terrible."

"They understand that you were upset," Alec smiled weakly, "You can talk to them later. Right now, Max is taking a nap. I think we should take advantage of this time."

* * *

Maryse stood, watching Jace practice with his sword. He was moving slower than usual and everyone noticed, which was why they told her to go and check on him.

She froze when Jace dropped the sword on the ground and gripped his shoulder, right over his parbatai rune. She walked up to him, "Jace?"

"Sorry, I just...hurt myself the other day," Jace lied, "I had a rune on it, but it's still sore," he swallowed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, looking at the rune, "Is Alec okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Jace asked, gritting his teeth as he picked up the sword, "He's just perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus was lying in bed, staring at the rune on his boyfriend's back. He was asleep on his side, facing away from him. Alec moved around a lot when he slept. It was hard when Max used to try to crawl into bed with them. Magnus was always afraid Alec would end up rolling on top of him.

Magnus smiled slightly at the memory and started to trace one of the long lines on the rune. Alec jerked slightly under his touch and turned over to look at him.

"Suddenly a fan of it?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a fan of your back," Magnus snorted.

Alec sighed and stared at him, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Magnus whispered, "Are _you_?"

"Yeah," Alec smiled and leaned over, kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

Isabelle listened in as Jace and Clary fought in the training room. They were supposed to be there training but it turned into another shouting match...that had happened almost anytime they were in the same room.

"Stop blaming me for this!" Clary yelled at him.

"How can I not?!" Jace demanded, "You did it! I-I haven't felt the same since! I feel like he's gone!"

"Just go over and see him, then!" Clary snapped, "And stay the hell away from me," she snapped, walking out the door of the training room and not noticing Isabelle.

Isabelle walked in and leaned in the doorway, "What is going on between you two?"

"It's nothing," Jace mumbled, getting his blade out, "We'll get over it."

"What are you fighting about?" she asked.

"None of your business," Jace muttered, going to grab a stick so he could hit the punching bag.

"You're my brother and she's my best friend!" Isabelle snapped, "It _is_ my business, Jace-"

"Isabelle, stop!" Jace yelled. He was surprised at himself. He didn't mean to yell at her. He was just so angry about Alec...about how he was feeling. He didn't even know _what_ he was feeling. He just felt empty.

"You know what? Fine," Isabelle snapped and walked away, her heels clicking as she did.

Jace ran his hands through his hair and sighed, grabbing his phone. He was the last person he'd talk to, especially since the attempted wedding of Lydia and Alec...but he was the only one who would understand.

"I need to see you as soon as possible," Jace said into the phone.

* * *

Magnus was watching Alec and Max when his phone started ringing. He walked over and grabbed it quickly, smiling as he looked at them. They were both sitting on the floor on pillows at the coffee table, with worksheets spread out all over the place.

"Hello?" Magnus asked, not checking the caller ID.

 _"Magnus,"_ Clary swallowed, _"Hey."_

Magnus pursed his lips, "Hey, biscuit."

 _"Are you done hating me?"_ Clary laughed weakly, _"Because pretty much everyone I care about does right now."_

"I could never hate you," Magnus said quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Max and Alec. Max got irritable when he was working on math and Alec liked to walk on egg shells instead of telling him to stop being a brat.

 _"It just feels like everyone is mad at me and I didn't do anything,"_ Clary whispered, _"I just did what he wanted. It was his choice."_

"I know," Magnus swallowed, leaning on the wall, "I was upset. I'm sorry, Clary."

 _"I figured...that was what was wrong,"_ Clary said quietly, _"How is he feeling?"_

"Well, he's feeling okay, but he's working on math with Max, so he's annoyed," Magnus explained, "Hey, he's actually taking Max to the Institute to see Maryse in a while, if you'd like to come over. We can talk."

 _"Really?"_ Clary whispered.

"I feel like right now you need someone to talk to, biscuit," Magnus smiled slightly, "And you need someone who doesn't worship the ground Jace walks on. I myself feel the need to disinfect the ground he walks on," he explained.

Clary laughed, _"What time should I come over?"_

"Alexander, what time are you leaving to see your mother?" Magnus called.

"We're going to see grandma?!" Max asked quickly and jumped up, going to his room.

Alec sighed and laughed, "Right now," he told him.

"Give them about ten minutes to get out of here and come over," Magnus said, "I'll order some food. We can watch old, cheesy movies, pig out, and talk about what an ass Jace is."

* * *

"I didn't know dad would be here," Alec laughed, watching Robert spin around with Max on his back, "I wouldn't have brought him if I knew you wouldn't get to see him."

"It's fine," Maryse said, pursing her lips, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Alec said, looking confused, "Why?"

"I'm not allowed to check on my son?" Maryse laughed.

"I just..." Alec trailed off. Things hadn't been the same between them in a long time. Maryse had always been strict, but she showed that she loved him...more than Isabelle, which always bothered him. After the wedding, things were strained between them. More than that...she acted like he didn't exist for a short time. After the final battle, things were better between him and both of his parents. Then after Max...

He looked over at Robert spinning around with Max and saw Maryse smiling at them.

Things had been better.

"Jace has been acting...off," Maryse said quietly, "He's been fighting with Clary and his shoulder is sore," she looked at him curiously, "Your shoulder isn't sore, is it?"

"No, I'm fine," Alec shrugged, "You know Jace...he's probably just...acting stupid," he shrugged again and looked at Robert and Max again, "Dad, you're going to make him throw up."

Robert stopped and put Max down, "He's perfectly fine."

Max stumbled and fell down.

"You okay, Max?" Alec laughed.

"Dizzy," Max Jr. giggled and stumbled over to sit by Maryse on the couch.

"Maryse, have you seen Izzy?" Jace asked, walking in quickly, with Max followed behind "There's a demon attack downtown and- oh," he stopped when he saw Alec and Max Jr., "Sorry for interrupting."

"Uncle Jace!" Max Jr. giggled, stumbling over and hugging his legs, “Uncle Maxy!”

"Hey, blueberry," Jace leaned down and kissed his head.

Max, on the other hand, picked the little blue warlock up, “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“Good,” Max Jr. giggled, still a little dizzy.

"I think she said she was going to see Simon's band," Maryse said.

"We can watch Max, just take your brothers," Robert shrugged.

"I'm sure he's busy-" Jace started.

"Maxie, do you want to stay with grandma and grandpa for a little bit while I go with Uncle Jace?" Alec asked him. He hadn't been going on hunts as often. They had a lot more Shadowhunters who would help out and he knew it made Max and Magnus nervous if he did.

"Okay!" Max Jr. smiled, pulling away from Jace and running over to hug him.

Alec hugged Max tightly and kissed his head, "I'll be back later, okay?"

"'Kay," Max said, already going back to playing with Robert.

"Let's go," Alec told Jace.

They walked out together in complete silence as they went to the weapons room.

Alec got out his bow and arrow that he kept there and took out the arrows. Magnus had given him something for his birthday a year ago that charmed the arrows. It made them faster and stronger, making them less likely to break. They went almost all the way through each time.

"What are you doing?" Jace demanded.

"Charming my arrows," Alec smiled when it glowed red, "Magnus got it for me."

"I didn't know you were doing that," Jace said, getting his blade out.

“Cool,” Max said, looking at the arrows.

"I forgot to mention it, I guess," Alec shrugged as he finished the arrows, putting them in the bag on his shoulder, "We should get going."

"Right," Jace muttered as they walked out of the institute.

"Hey," Alec said, "Look, I don't know why you're so pissed at me, but you need to stop. I did this for my son."

"You did it for you!" Jace snapped at him.

Max looked back and forth between them nervously, “Guys…”

"Excuse me?!" Alec demanded, stopping, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you couldn't stand being like us anymore. You just had to be like them. You're barely a Shadowhunter now," Jace spat, "I don't know what the hell you are but at least we can die! We're normal!"

Alec shoved him, "Screw you!" he snapped, "You don't know anything about us!"

"Oh, that's _rich_!" Jace yelled, "I'm your parbatai. I know everything about you!"

"You obviously don't!" Alec yelled, walking ahead of him.

"You know what-" Jace started.

“YOU GUYS!” Max yelled, taking out his sword.

They stopped fighting when they heard a screeching sound and looked up and saw the demon.

"There!" Jace pointed.

"I can see," Alec muttered, taking out his bow and arrow. He cursed when it moved too quickly for him to aim and they ran after it and down to an alley.

They both froze when it swirled around and took on the form of a human.

"Well, well, well," the demon laughed, "Look who it is. It's Bane's little Shadowhunter."

"Little?" Alec laughed and pulled back, ready to fire his arrow.

"Asmodeus will be pleased to know that you're still around," the demon smirked.

Alec lowered the arrow slightly, "What?" he demanded.

"I mean...his son has never had someone around long enough to give him actual leverage," the demon purred, "But you...you're different. You smell different. You don't smell like a normal Nephilim."

 _He doesn't know about Max,_ Alec thought to himself, _He doesn't know about Max and that's what matters here._

Alec pulled back his arrow and shot it. The demon caught it, but hissed when he touched it.

"I see the warlock is trying to protect you," the demon said, smirking, "Giving you little charms, is he?"

Max went to take a swing with his sword, but the demon raised his hand and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Enough of this," Jace said, taking his blade out and lunging at the demon. They fought for a moment before Alec intervened, shooting the arrow at him, sighing in relief when the demon screamed, gripping his leg tightly.

Jace sighed in relief, "Job well done,” he said, jogging over to Max and helping his younger brother up.

The demon took out a knife and threw it directly at Alec. It was faster than Alec had dealt with before. He started to move out of the way and it hit him in his side, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"ALEC!" Jace and Max both screamed.

Alec looked up and saw the demon had disappeared as his vision started to get blurry. There must have been something in the knife. It was burning worse than a normal wound would. He felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Alec, hey, it's going to be okay," Jace said quickly, cradling his head as he took out his phone, "It's going to be okay, Alec...just hold on."


	8. Chapter 8

Jace ran in, trying to haul Alec's larger form the best he could. Max was trying to help, but there wasn’t much he could do.

Jace never realized exactly how tall his parbatai was until he had to carry him. He was surprised when someone took Alec from him and looked up and saw Magnus was dragging him over to a bed in the infirmary.

"It was a demon," Jace said quickly, "He mentioned your father."

Magnus gritted his teeth and didn't say anything as he waved his hand, making his shirt disappear. He turned his boyfriend on his side, so he could examine the wound. He waved his hand again and the knife disappeared, then started to heal him.

"By the Angel," Maryse breathed out.

Jace looked up and saw Robert, Maryse, and Isabelle in the doorway, "Where's Max?" he asked instantly.

"Shit," Robert cursed under his breath when he saw Max Jr. start to come in. He grabbed him and took him in the other room before he (hopefully) saw Alec.

Magnus started to wince, "He's been poisoned," he swallowed, closing his eyes tightly, "Draw a rune," he said, taking a shaky breath.

"What do you need?" Robert asked, walking back in once Max Jr. was out of the room.

Magnus gritted his teeth, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Just tell me what to-" Robert stopped when he saw Alec's back, "What the hell is that?"

Magnus glanced up, meeting Jace's eyes.

"What?" Maryse walked over, Isabelle following.

"What the hell?" Isabelle demanded, starting at the rune, "That thing is huge-"

"It's permanent," Maryse said, staring at it.

Magnus gritted his teeth, "We do not have time for this!" he yelled, "Everyone back away so I can heal him _now_!"

"Guys, just...go check on Max," Jace said quickly, "Please-"

A part of the rune started to glow...Jace could suddenly see the outline of the healing rune that was hidden inside of it.

Magnus pulled his hands away quickly when it glowed and the wound healed itself quicker than Magnus could...and black liquid seeped out of it.

"The poison," Isabelle said in shock, "It's just...how...?"

“Wow,” Max breathed out, standing beside Magnus.

Clary ran in, "Thanks for the lift, Magnus," she said sarcastically.

"I was in a hurry," Magnus told her, "And I said to stay put. You don't need to be running around right now."

Clary glared at him and looked down, "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Jace demanded.

"The healing rune that I put in there," she said simply.

Magnus laughed weakly and ran his hand through his hair, "You will never cease to amaze me, Clary," he said, grabbing the bandages, and wrapping up Alec's wound, just to be safe. He carefully helped Alec lay down on his back and fixed his hair, "There we go," he smiled slightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maryse whispered.

"Yes," Magnus said, "I'm sure of it," he leaned over and kissed Alec's cheek and got up, "I'm going to go and make sure that Max didn't see anything. Yell for me if he wakes up."

Jace swallowed, staring down at Alec as Magnus walked out. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder gently. Why didn't he feel the same anymore? He still...loved Alec. Of course he did, he was his brother. But their bond...was a mess.

"Jace," Robert said, "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Jace swallowed and nodded, "Yeah...not yet though," he said quietly, staring down at Alec.

Clary stared at them, "I-I should...check his back," she said quietly, "I have to make sure the rune wasn't cut."

Jace helped her sit Alec up so she could look at the rune.

"Okay," Clary said, "He didn't get too close to it."

"What is that?" Maryse demanded, "Someone tell us what that thing is that's on his back."

"It's not up to me to explain that," Clary said, helping Alec lay back down, "And it's not Jace's either. If Alec wants to tell you, he can," she shrugged and walked over to Isabelle, "I need to talk to you."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and looked over at Alec.

"I'll yell for you when he wakes up," Robert told them both, sitting down beside Max.

"Come on," Clary said, grabbing Isabelle's hand and walking out.

"Were you hurt?" Maryse asked Jace.

"No," Jace whispered, not taking his eyes off of Alec's face, "No, just...just Alec. He was the only one hurt."

"Is everything okay with the two of you?" Robert asked softly.

Jace shook his head no, "But I'm going to try to make it okay again," he whispered, "I have to. I could never shut him out just because he's different."

Jace was too busy staring at Alec to notice Robert tense up.

"Daddy!" Max Jr. yelled, running in and jumping on the bed.

Magnus sighed, walking after him, "Max, I told you to wait until he woke up," he laughed quietly when Max Jr. decided he was going to lay down beside Alec.

Jace froze up when Alec shifted around slightly.

"Alexander? Darling?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Daddy!" Max Jr. said happily, hugging his neck.

Alec smiled and hugged him back instantly, "Hey, buddy," he looked confused, "What happened?"

"Demon attack," Jace said quietly.

"Oh...yeah," Alec muttered, "That."

"Daddy okay?" Max Jr. asked quietly.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm okay," Alec smiled.

Jace got up when he saw Magnus looking at him expectantly. There wasn't any chairs and he obviously wanted to sit with his boyfriend.

Magnus sat down on Alec's other side on the edge of the bed and started fussing over him, trying to fix his hair.

"Stop it," Alec laughed.

"One of these days...I'm going to brush that," Magnus said simply.

"I like it this way," Alec said and looked down at Max Jr. "You like my hair, don't you, Maxie?"

"It's messy," Max Jr. said quietly, reaching up to fix it.

"Now, don't start acting like your dad," Alec laughed, poking his nose.

Jace leaned in the doorway, watching them. He watched how Magnus looked at Alec and Max...how Alec looked at Max and Magnus...how Max looked at Alec and Magnus. They were so happy...

"You need to stop," someone said suddenly.

Jace glanced over and saw Max standing there with Izzy, "You guys-"

"You need to stop being such an asshole. To Clary and Alec, especially," she crossed her arms, "Whatever is going on between all of you...you need to stop. Something is up and I know it."

Max nodded in agreement, “You guys are parabatai…you need to make up.”

Jace stayed silent.

"But Maxie doesn't need a negative environment. He loves you all too much for that," Izzy said before walking in the room.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Robert demanded, "What is that thing on your back?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know the main argument is that Alec doesn't really want to be immortal (which is why this is marked as OOC). But all of those statements were made before they had a child. Parenthood changes people.
> 
> What I'm saying is if you don't like it just hit the back button.


End file.
